Where No One Goes
by Crystal Sora
Summary: [Runaway AU] After leaving Berk and taking on the Red Death Hiccup reunites with his Mother and decides to join her in her quest to defeat the Warlords and their 'allies', gaining new friends and recruiting old along the way. Will they be able to take out these Warlords for good what happens if they have to make a return to Berk in order to make that happen? [Temp Title]
1. Waking up and Reuniting

**Where No One Goes**

**Rating**: T (but will go up later on)

**Parings**: Hiccup x Astrid, Fishlegs x Heather

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HTTYD

**Summary:**_ [Runaway AU] After leaving Berk and taking on the Red Death Hiccup reunites with his Mother and decides to join her in her quest to defeat the Warlords and their 'allies', gaining new friends and recruiting old along the way. Will they be able to take out these Warlords for good what happens if they have to make a return to Berk to make that happen? [Temp Title]_

* * *

**Waking up and Reuniting**

She sighed as she shifted against the large rock she was currently leaning against, looking up at the sky, he was late, she didn't want to run into him again but he had 'claimed' that area of the Archipelago to be his trade roots, and she needed something from one of those claimed islands and he was the one to bring it, a soft low growl alerting her to the approaching ship…his ship.

"Best disappear for a while Wavewight"

Her reply was the sound of something entering the waters nears her, waiting a moment for him to dock his ship and leave it hopefully with the item she had requested. She watched him disembark his ship, spot her and begin to walk towards her, she pushed herself the large rock and walked to meet him halfway, in hopes of speeding up the process.

"Miss Nikora…" he began to say before she held up her hand to get him to stop

"Cut the crap Johann, did you get the item I requested or is this another waste of time"

The man known as Johann stopped narrowing his eyes for a brief second before grabbing the package attached to his hip and handing it to her

"I do Miss, although I do wonder why this was asked for…"

A slight growl escaped from her lips while grabbing the package quickly, and after checking it contained what was asked for, it appeared to be the case, so she rewrapped the item and place it in her satchel

"That information is need to know Johann, and funnily enough you surprisingly don't need to know that, and before you say anything neither do I" she replied with a sneer before turning and walking away heading towards her ship that was docked next to the rock you had been leaning against

"…there's still the matter of my payment Miss Nikora"

She stopped and sighed, 'always with the money' she thought as she grabbed the small bag that was attached to her satchel and threw it towards Johann and then carried on walking.

Johann caught the bag with ease checking its contents thoroughly not once but twice by the time he was done, Nikora had boarded her boat and started to set sail back into her domain, so if it had been incorrect he would have to wait until they next crossed paths to rectify, luckily it was so there would be no need, there looked to be a bit more, maybe for the one who made the said item in question, 'he won't need it' Johann thought and he pocketed all of the gold coins given to him, and as he turned to return to his ship and continue his travels he wondered.

"Why did Miss Nikora need a Prosthetic Leg, from him anyway?"

She wasn't on her ship long before she docked at on a smallish island that was for all instances and purpose her home, she glanced around looking to see if anyone had followed her noticing that the coast was clear she gave a short whistle and after a moment a Seashocker which was dark blue with lighter blue flecks over its body also wearing what appears to be a leather harness. Which was composed of collars around the neck of each head, with a strap in between them appeared out of the water answering her call, looking around again, again just to be sure, you could never be more careful she jumped on to the Seashocker grabbing on to the strap and standing at the juncture of the two heads.

"On to Caldera Cay Wavewight!"

The dragon roared and shot off heading towards the location its owner had commanded.

* * *

Toothless himself had only just woken up, stood hovering whining and grumbling impatiently over Hiccup who was asleep his head on a pillow and was covered in furs, after a few moments of quiet Hiccup began to stir, opening his eyes slowly at seeing Toothless by his side he smiled slightly and rather groggy spoke

"Oh, hey Toothless"

This caused Toothless to nuzzle and nudge Hiccup excitedly

"Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-"

In his excitement at Hiccup was awake Toothless accidentally ends up stepping on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit upright with a yelp, leading him to look at his surroundings they were new, it appeared to be a large cave that appeared to be somewhat lived in, a small fire was dying down in the far back, a several noises came from the large entrance looking at each other they decided to investigate. Hiccup shifted to get out of bed... then pausing... sensing that something is wrong, peeling back the furs slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him… all at once.

After a few short moments and a couple to of deep breaths, his booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.

Toothless landed by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg, slowly he raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, and seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain but stumbles with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him stabilizing him.

"Thanks, bud."

Hiccup leant on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together heading out of the cave a small gasp escapes his mouth as he steps out a sees a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and thousands of new dragons flying around and standing on the ground below he looked around basking in the amazing sight, a slight noise took his attention to a slight edge there he spotted an unknown dragon clinging to the wall within one of its wings was another person watching him, this person was dressed strangely in some kind of green armour and a mask that had spikes darting out of it making him a lot like some kind of warrior they didn't look friendly, where they the ones that brought him here after what happened, still watching the two, the dragon took it's claw towards the stranger and using its staff the warrior (as Hiccup decided to call this person in his mind) hocked onto the claw with a strange look like staff and was lowered down to the ground and tilting it's masked head and the slowly approaching Hiccup.

"Who are you?"

Hiccup asked watching the warrior not taking in what was going on, the pain in his leg still present, the warrior began to circle Hiccup in silence, taking in his face.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" Hiccup asked trying to find out what was going on.

The warrior set down its staff, then moved even closer towards Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like. Toothless snarled and circled Hiccup defensively, but then instantly yields to the stranger's outstretched hand. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior lays Toothless down in a state of bliss, Hiccup watched this happen astounded.

The warrior's hand continues toward Hiccup's face. He recoiled, but the warrior persists, finding the faint scar on Hiccup's chin. The warrior gasps and retreats a few steps.

"Hiccup?" the warrior whispered, shaken "Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?"

The voice is surprisingly female.

"Uh, should I... should I know you?" Hiccup asked now completely confused 'how did this person know him'

"No. You were only a babe..."

The warrior then slowly removed the strange mask, revealing a female with auburn hair kept in three separate braids behind her back and pale skin and blue eyes. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast.

"… but a mother never forgets."

Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast and completely shocked, this couldn't be true looking around at where they were.

"This is where you've been for fifteen years?"

She nodded

"You've been rescuing them." He said looking at the dragons around him

She nodded again, this time with a smile.

"Unbelievable."

"You're not upset?" She asked hopeful.

"What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady."

"At least I'm not boring... right?"

"I suppose there is that..."

Excited dragons rush up to greet Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup pets a few, marvelling at the vast dragon utopia before him.

"Do you like it?" Valka asked gripping tightly on to her staff

"I don't have the words."

She smiled again turning to look at her son, she then saw his eyes and caught sight of his skin and the smile disappeared, he had not noticed yet, should she say something she was about too when he asked.

"What happened?"

Valka looked at her son and then turned slightly to face the dragon still in the same spot she closed her eyes and began to tell the tale no memory that she had replayed in her mind many times before.

* * *

_Dragons swept from the sky, blowing fire, carrying off sheep and dried fish. Vikings chased them down, hurling weapons_.

"Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible."

_A Viking stood about to finish off a felled dragon, but Valka chases up to him and tugs at his arm._

"_Stop! You'll only make it worse!"_

_The dragon then takes flight, escaping to safety... leaving the Viking warrior glaring at Valka._

"It was a very unpopular opinion."

_As the Viking Warrior rushes off, Valka hears a clatter and whirls around to see a Dragon clawing its way through the roof of a house._

"_Hiccup!"_

_The dragon enters the house through the hole in the roof, sniffing out a baby's cradle in the corner. Valka rushes in, panicked. _

"One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle."

_Valka draws a sword quietly, slipping up to the dragon, only to find it huddled protectively over the cradle as baby Hiccup innocently plays with one of its talons._

"I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed."

_Valka's careful approach causes a floorboard to squeak. Spooked, the dragon whips around to face her, accidentally scratching Hiccup's chin. Their eyes meet. Valka lowers her sword, transfixed._

"This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own."

_Stoick's axe spins through the air between them, barely missing the dragon and planting into a pillar._

"_Valka, run!" Stoick shouted_

_Alarmed, the dragon whirls around at Stoick and fires blasts at Stoick causing him to dive out of the way as the fire splatters against the wall, burning a hole and setting the room ablaze. The dragon moves toward Stoick, but Valka grabs hold._

"_Don't!" Valka shouted at Stoick_

_This caused the dragon to turns to face her again, locking eyes, agitated._

"_Hold on!" Stoick replied_

_Stoick dashes through the fire toward Hiccup and pulls him out of the cradle, he then pulls his axe from the pillar..._

"_No! Stoick!"_

_...but in a whoosh of smoke and embers, the dragon and Valka are gone._

"_VALKA!"_

"_Stoick!" came a distant reply_

_Stoick and baby Hiccup both watch helplessly as the dragon spirits Valka away into the night sky._

"_Valka..."_

* * *

"You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon." She finished looking back at Hiccup

"Yeah, it runs in the family."

"It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did."

Hiccup considered this, then raised his eyes to hers, seeing the sting of remorse.

"How did you survive?"

By now the dragon that Valka had been on slowly came down and moved closer to Valka, who lifted her hand to pet the dragon, Hiccup watched and then looked towards Toothless kneeling to his level to give him some attention apron doing so he caught his reflection in a puddle of water

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here..."

Valka stopped when she spotted Hiccup looking at his reflection in the puddle she frowned and sighed and then place a hand on his shoulder making him jump and look at her with questioning eyes, he opened his mouth to ask, she placed a finger from her other hand on his lips.

"Come…"

* * *

Well you made it to the end of this Chapter, This is my first HTTYD fanfic and first fanfic in wow almost 10 years yikes, but anyway I hoped you like it, I have used a few scenes from films 1 & 2 but I felt they fit the situation at hand, as the summary says the title is atm a temp one as I couldn't come up with one but that was the song I was listening too when I was writing this so it stuck, and it might change in future but I'll let you know when that happens…anyway, I'm rambling please let me know what you think.

Crystal Sora Out


	2. Small Talk and Reconnecting

Hi Everyone who choose to read this chapter

I had hoped to get this out a lot earlier but Work, School stuff and my Car put a stop to that, but I sorted it out...the car stuff that is, School stuff won't be over until the 1st week of December and Work I have no idea the joy's of being in retail...but I do have just over a week off starting in a few days so hopefully between revision/tests, looking after two dogs, eating and sleeping I should be able to write more chapters i.e get ahead a little...we will see.

Next thing, I'd like to say before the chapter begins is thank you for the bottom of my heart to all the people who read the last chapter, the people who have followed and favourited this story and also me as an Author

Now to the reviews

**Althea Sirius**: Thanks,

A few of the other riders might be joining in –wink- sadly I don't plan to use characters from other movies (it doesn't mean that there might be a passing mention)

I hope your story goes well.

**Moniurek**: Thank you

**Eris**: Thank you, is this soon enough –wink-

**atomicsub927**: Here's the next one, hope you like it, I'll try my best

**Guest**: Thanks, I plan to, you're welcome

**Guest**: Thank you, it is indeed, thank you it was a little daunting but I felt that it was the right choice

Also, there are a few scenes that I've borrowed from HTTYD2, there is a reason for this as those scenes fit to what was going on, plus it's a reference to one of my favourite scenes of that film

Now on to the chapter and also I own nothing

* * *

**Small Talk and Reconnecting**

They walked slowly together either saying a word he was confused his eyes were different one looked like Toothless and the other was normal but that wasn't right both of his eyes should be like… like his mothers, he ran his hands over the lower part of his arms, they too left different not completely different like his eyes they felt like a mixture of skin and dragon scales, stopping to look at his arms he could see the faint outline of scales running over them only stopping on the palms of his hands, even more, questions entered his mind, hearing a soft cough he looked up from his hands to see his mother, he smiled meekly and moved to catch up with her, she lead him to the edge of a raised natural terrace, overlooking the steamy oasis with its flowing hot spring waterfalls. Half-submerged in the warm lake below, a massive white dragon with pronounced, mammoth-like tusks rested benevolently on the banks, his stately countenance like that of a lion surrounded by his pride. She used her staff which she had picked up to gesture to the dragon below and continued what she had been saying before Hiccup's discovery

"…In the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. One of very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen, but this is king of all dragons."

Dragons land and bow reverentially to the Bewilderbeast. Valka gestures to the spiked ice ceiling that acts as a sweating greenhouse.

"With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere. He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command."

They passed an eggshell-littered nursery, hatchling darted out of it, greeting them excitedly and inciting chaos. Toothless became overwhelmed by their manic picking and scratching. Cloudjumper landed next to him and growls loudly at the hatchlings which sends them scattering away. Valka and Hiccup watched this to happen causing Valka to smile.

"All but the babies, of course..."

The hatchlings clamber on top of the Bewilderbeast and play on his massive tusks, despite his authority. Valka laughs.

"…who listen to no one."

The Bewilderbeast let out a frosty snort, sending off the youngsters to spread more mischief elsewhere. Now awakened, The Bewilderbeast raises his gargantuan head to take a closer look at Hiccup, coming eye to massive eye. Valka bows in his presence, as does Toothless and the other dragons around them.

"I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets..."

The Bewilderbeast acknowledges Hiccup with an icy snort, slicking back Hiccup's hair in a frosty veneer. Valka laughs.

"He likes you."

The Bewilderbeast looked at Hiccup and Valka but focused on Valka, as if questioning her, Valka sighed and turned to look at Hiccup, gripping her staff tightly

"Who dares to kill the one known as Red Death, will be rewarded with a curse, the bringer of death to Death shall slowly and painfully meet the same fate descending into madness before the end, only a Dragon whose blood is higher than, the Red Death shall combat the curse…

…After I found you wrapped within Toothless wings, I took to the only place I knew would help you and your dragon, I'd known about the Red Death she was the Queen of that nest, that she was responsible for the human dragon war, the raids, I wanted to put an end to it all we all did but was warned by the elder of the place about the curse, you, of course, didn't very few do, as soon as the elder looked at you, He knew and told me to take you back here, that the mighty Bewilderbeast was higher than that Queen being a King…"

"**She used my blood to save you young one"**

Hiccup jumped looking around trying to find the source of that voice, he and his mother were the only humans here, right, he turned to look at his mother who nudged her head towards the Bewilderbeast and looking into its eyes, he closed his eyes and spoke

"Tell me…"

"**As you can tell you are not yourself anymore, you are now part of us dragons, it was the only way to save you young one, it'll take some time to adjust and master everything even more with your leg the way it is, you and your dragon will have to work together, you can understand us, speak to us in the language we understand, the language known as Dragonese, communicate telepathically with others like me...Alpha's and finally something both you and your Dragon can do on a small scale mind you is control dragon, I know it's a lot to take in but in time everything will come together, your Mother and the Defenders will help."**

Nodding his head slowly as a way to show he understood, he placed his right hand under his right eye, then he opens his mouth again to speak but was stopped

"**Your eye can be temporarily changed back to what it once was, it'll take work to control it, hurt if not rested, your other eye should be like that up it appears like you want to act differently, it might change or it might stay the same, as for your skin, its somewhat dragon-like it tougher than your human skin, but it isn't fireproof nor do you shed, it's scale-like pattern or more for show than anything, you might find a purpose or it however"**

Hiccup nodded again before yawning, Valka chuckled and wrapped her arm around Hiccup's shoulders

"I know it's a lot to take in so for now let's have something to eat, catch up then get some rest, tomorrow I'll give you a proper tour"

That's what the two did they sat in the room where Hiccup had first woken up trading stories over some questionable food, Hiccup didn't mind, he was with his mother, his mother who was alive and was like him, who would have thought, she told stories of her travels, the dragons she'd met and recused and he, he told her what happened after she'd gone, and the treatment he'd been given just for being him and not living up to the expectations, this angered Valka he could tell by the way she had clenched her fists against the bottom of her dress that she had changed into, soon the fire was dying out and the remaining food left uneaten, when another yawn escaped his mouth it was decided that they should head to bed and get some rest tomorrow would be another day, he just hoped all this wasn't a dream…

* * *

Waking up the next day a wave a panic washed over him until he realized he was not back on Berk up in the Ice nest that housed his mother and now him because there was no way in Hel that he would return there, well after getting Astrid…

Astrid

Would she accept what he's become, he would find out once he'd 'mastered' his eye if you did great he'd convince her to come back here to the nest if he couldn't he's just fly off and try and forget her.

Stretching as he got off bed and noticing Toothless by the entrance, he wondered where his mother was, perhaps she'd gone to recuse some more dragon's, he would like to hopefully join her and not screw everything up like he did back on Berk, first thing he would have to do would be building Toothless a new tail, as he had lost it during the battle, his mother had mentioned getting someone to build a forge for him here as she didn't have one nor until now needed one, so maybe that's where she was.

He slowly made his way out, being careful with his new leg, which was something else to get used to, the first thing he noticed was that the Bewilderbeast wasn't there, after looking around given his size there wasn't any place he could hide, where had he gone.

After giving the last place he saw the large dragon another look he when in search of Valka, maybe she knew, walking along the pathway he noticed something, he knew everything about every species of dragon he saw, this was new yesterday he knew next to nothing about most of the dragon's here except for the ones that had had been frequent during the raids on Berk and the book of dragon's, 'I guess that's something else I need to deal with' he thought to himself as he continued to look for his mum…his mother was alive it was surreal for years he was lead to believe that she was dead taken and killed by a dragon during a raid, after a few moments he found her sitting on a small rock surrounded by a few dragon's, her companion Cloudjumper a Stormcutter next to her, Toothless bounded off towards said dragon tucking himself beneath Cloudjumper's wing, trying to befriend him, however Cloudjumper wasn't having any of it. He grimaces and lifts his wing off Toothless, this act made Valka aware of Hiccup presence, she turned to face him a small smile on her face as she stands to caress the other dragons that where around her they appeared to be a few of her own rescued dragons. She looked toward them and gestured him closer which he followed

"This Snafflefang lost his leg to an iron trap, this Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting, and this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared."

Her voice filled with sadness as she spoke about the three dragon's each one had made its self-known when she spoke of them, he felt sorry for the dragon's injured for just being a dragon, a slight bit of anger at the person or persons responsible there as well

A soft sigh alerted him back to his mother who was watching him moving to be slightly closer to him She raised her hand to caresses his cheek, staring deep into his eyes. Hiccup didn't recoil this time.

"All this time, you took after me. And where was I?" she spoke great sadness in her voice as well as looking remorseful she continued

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?"

Hiccup smiled, a simple acknowledgement that all is forgiven. The two stand close to each other just staring into each other eyes Hiccup then opens his mouth to ask about the Bewilderbeast when Valka moved towards Toothless

"I can teach you all I've learned, these past fifteen years. Like..."

Valka moved closer to Toothless and finds a spot at the top of Toothless' neck and rubs in a circular pattern. In response, his dorsal blades slowly crack, split and extend, forming a pronounced, aerodynamic 'V' down the length of his back and tail.

Toothless shudders, as if experiencing a much-needed chiropractic adjustment. He bounds over to Hiccup, giddily retracting and splaying his dorsal blades like a kid with a new toy.

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup asked Toothless quite shocked to say the least that was some information he didn't know or did he, he wasn't sure it looked to be a learning curve Valka smiles, watching them both delighting in their mutual amazement.

"Every dragon has its secrets."

Toothless pounces around, showing off to Cloudjumper, who seems thoroughly unimpressed.

"And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son. This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!"

"That sounds... amazing." Hiccup replied smiling he finally had a purpose a reason for being alive, Valka then pulled him into a hug forceful, bursting with emotion. Hiccup hugged her back. They share a cathartic moment before Hiccup peels away from her.

"But first we need a way to fly and I have a question…Where is the Bewilderbeast, he's nowhere to be found"

Valka couldn't help but laugh rubbing her son's back

"Don't worry about him, he'll be back, He had something he needed to do, but anyway I have Nestor coming over to sort out a forge for you so, Toothless will be back in the sky again soon"

The Bewilderbeast did, in fact, return sometime later, he didn't mention what had left for but that it was important for something, and that if Hiccup so wishes to he could be called Froststriker, it in some way fit.

Time pasted the same each day, Hiccup spending time learning to manoeuvre with his 'peg leg', master the art of dragon controlling and commination those two 'perks' he decided he would only use if he absolutely had to, the only thing that was giving him trouble was controlling his new eye so far he could go about four hours before it came to much and he had to revert it back to normal, his mother had said not to worry about it the people of Caldera Cay would accept him for it as they knew of the curse, but that wasn't the reason he wanted to control it and appear somewhat human, in the end during some downtime…once his eye stopped hurting he drew up plans for a mask, he's think of an outfit later on, perhaps a wingsuit where he could fly with/alongside Toothless for a while.

Sometime later Nestor - who looked like a tall Viking with a long brown beard arrived and within a few days the forge was completed, he stayed for a bit to help Hiccup get used to it and gave him a few tip's like using a dragon flame and that he could use something called Gronckle Iron which was a strong, he also found out that Nestor didn't make his new leg as he was out on commission when Hiccup arrived due to an indent with his dragon a Hotburple called Firegrunt, something along the lines of him falling asleep while flying and crashing (something that Firegrunt was known to do) and that Valka had someone travel out to a faraway island to for someone at her request to make it, after much persuasion he finally found out who that person was.

He knew he had to do something for that person as a thank you.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter I know it's not a lot but its something I guess building Hiccup's and Valka relationship or starting to, the next chapter will hopefully introduce some key characters and give an insight to a few things. Until next time

Don't forget to review (if you so wish)

Crystal Sora


End file.
